


These Faithless Find the Knife

by piginapoketuesday



Category: The Path (TV)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Gen, Unburdening, the ladder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:58:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6751270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piginapoketuesday/pseuds/piginapoketuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cal has Eddie tied up and forces him to tell Sarah what he really saw in Peru. Cal is an asshole. Sarah is Sarah. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Faithless Find the Knife

Eddie's shoulders ached, and he shifted uncomfortably in his restraints, having been bound now for more than an hour. It was dark in Cal's room, all but for the candles illuminating the Eye of the Ladder. He tried not to look at it.

Relief flooded Eddie's chest when the door opened and Sean walked in. He straightened, twisting to show the Novice his tied wrists. "Hey, man, I'm fucking glad it's you and not Cal. Could you give me a hand over here?"

Sean knelt in front of Eddie and put a hand on his shoulder. Their eyes met, and Sean's betrayed genuine pity. "I'm sorry, man. Cal's orders. I gotta bring you in."

Eddie wrenched out of his grasp. "Wait, wait, what do you mean 'bring me in', bring me in for what?"

"You know that's designated 7R. Come on."

~

Once inside the all-white room, Eddie was forced to his knees again. He waited impatiently under Sean's firm hand until the white door opened for Cal and Sarah.

Sarah took one look at her husband, and her face fell. She went to him, kneeling at his side, and touched his arm. "Eddie? What's going on? Why are you—" Her hands went to his leather bindings.

"Leave them, Sarah," Cal said, with a trembling sternness. He stood with his hands at his side, fidgeting even as his mouth feigned calm. "Leave his wrists bound. He isn't in pain."

"Fuck you, Cal," Eddie said.

Sarah glanced between them. "What the hell is going on?"

"Sean," Cal said, looking earnestly into the younger man's face, "You may leave now."

Sean averted his eyes as he exited the room.

When the door closed once again, Cal stepped forward. "Sarah, Eddie has refused to unburden. I thought it prudent to remedy that problem before he is lost to us."

"And you think tying him up is the answer? He’s not—"

He took another step, enforcing a sudden and austere silence. "You _will_ unburden, Eddie." Cal eyes were wild. "Or I swear, I will cut your _fucking_ throat."

Eddie raised his chin. "Yeah, bite me, bitch."

Sarah got to her feet and stood in front of her husband. "What the _fuck_ is wrong with you, Cal?"

Cal stared at her for a moment, then his eyes dropped, and he laughed. "Why don't you tell her, Eddie. Tell your wife what you discovered in Peru. Go on. Tell her, _tell_ her all about the _Light_."

Sarah's brow furrowed. She turned back. "Eddie? What's he talking about?"

Sighing, Eddie met her eyes. "It's all bullshit, Sarah. All of it, the Ladder, the Light, the Garden."

Something in her chest tore and began to unravel.

"Steve's in a coma, and this asshole," he nodded to Cal, "Thinks he's the Chosen One to lead when Steve's gone. None of it's real. The Ladder. It's just a bullshit lie they tell all us fucked up, broken people to get us to follow them. There's no Light, there's just you, and me, and Hawk, and—"

"Shut up."

He stopped. His wife's eyes were glazed and emotionless. She seemed unable to move.

"You see, Sarah?" Call asked, moving behind her. He placed his hand on the small of her back. "He doesn't _believe_. He's been going behind our backs, lying to us. He doesn't belong here. He doesn't deserve the Garden, but you and I—" Cal tipped his head, stilling his shaking hands on her waist, "— _you and I belong to the Ladder_." He pressed his lips to the muscle of her throat.

She flinched away from him, turning out of his arms. "There is no you and I. Eddie and I are one, and I will not abandon him. His faith is trusted in my hands, not yours. I will heal him, and if you transgress on our marriage, if you harm my husband, I will have you locked in an I.S. jail before the sun rises."

Cal put his hands out, an offering of peace. "With all due respect, Sarah, I am his Guide. I am 10R. I know what is best for Eddie."

Without breaking eye contact with Cal, Sarah knelt and loosened Eddie's bindings. They stood together, hand in hand, and walked up to Cal.

Then she spat in his face. "You can go fuck yourself."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my first fic for The Path!! :D Love this show! Please comment if you liked!


End file.
